firemansamfandomcom-20200213-history
Fireman Sam (Series)
Fireman Sam '''(Sam Tân '''in it's original Welsh) is a Welsh-British children's television series. It is based around the inhabitants of Welsh town Pontypandy (a portmanteau of two real-life towns, Pontypridd and Tonypandy), especially firefighter Sam Jones. The series original run was from 26th December 1985 - 20th June 1994 in Wales, on the children's block of Bumper Films and S4C, and from 17th November 1987 to 16th November 1994 in the rest of United Kingdom, broadcasting on BBC1. The idea for the series was coined by two former ex-firemen from Kent, Dave Gingell and Dave Jones, and written by Rob Lee. Fireman Sam has also been dubbed in Gaelic in Scotland. Fireman Sam has been aired over 40 countries around the world and has been translated more than 25 languages including Mandarin language. The original show was finished in 1994, but the series did not stop yet. The whole original Fireman Sam series finished in 1996 that features Fireman Sam In Action and some of the merchandise like books. The English-language version The English-language series, from series 1 to 4, was made up of 32 ten-minute episodes, plus a twenty-minute Christmas special. The narration, and all the character voices, were done by English actor John Alderton. The original run of these first four series was produced by Bumper Films, and aired on CBBC in the UK since 1987. The second run, from 2002 to 2007 used more modern techniques of stop-motion animation, making the characters appear clearer and making the mouths move in sync with their speech. Several new characters were also introduced alongside the original characters, such as Tom Thomas and Helen Flood. The 2002/2007 run was produced by Calon TV (known then as Siriol Productions LTD], and consisted of twenty-six ten-minute episodes and was produced by Hit Entertainment for CITV/ITV. As well as the changes in animation and the new characters, three voice actors were hired - John Sparkes, a Welsh comedian, to voice the male characters and Joanna Ruiz and Sarah Hadland providing the female voices. The third run, from 2008 to Present used CGI animation, Pontypandy is now a seaside fishing village instead of a village set deep in the hills as in the early series, though most of the locations have retained their appearances. More characters were introduced, such as Charlie and Bronwyn, Sarah and James's parents. This series was produced by Hibbert Ralph Animation from 2008–2009 and Xing Xing Management Group from 2012–2016 in association with HIT Entertainment, now produced by DHX Media from 2017–Present In association with Mattel Creations. In this series the characters are voiced by Steven Kynman, Tegwen Tucker, David Carling, and Su Douglas. John Hasler, Ifan Huw Dafydd and Nigel Whitmey joined the cast in 2012. Alex Lowe and Jo Wyatt joined the cast in 2014 and Harriet Kershaw joined the cast in 2015. In 2014, Amazon Prime redub the show using American voices instead of British voices for children in the US. Tom Thomas, Moose Roberts and Bella Lasagna however kept their regular Australian, Canadian and Italian voices instead of dubbing them with a US voice actor due to their accents. This features the voices of Andrew Hodwitz, Jonah Ain, Margaret Brock, Lily Cassano, Dave Pender, Jacob James, Scott Lancastle, Ashley Magwood, Mike Pongracz, Becky Shimpton, Sarah Lynn Strange, Carter Treneer and Joe Marth (later replaced by Dave McRae). VHS Release *BBC Video *ABC for Kids Gallery Fireman Sam logo old.gif|Old Logo (1985-1998) FiremanSamTVLogo.jpg|Original Series 1 - 4 Title Card (English) Sam Tan old.PNG|Series 1 - 4 Title Card (Welsh) Fireman sam intro new.PNG|Remastered Series 1 - 4 Title Card (English) Fireman Sam intro logo (Series 5).jpg|Series 5 Title Card FiremanSamTVLogoSeries6.jpg|Series 6 - 8 Title Card FiremanSamLogoSeries9.jpg|Series 9 Title Card Fireman Sam Logo.png|Series 10 onwards Title Card D8FD7F80-8FCA-483E-AF7E-BB28705C6EAB.png|Series 10 Welsh title card File:500px-Fireman_Sam_logo.svg.png|2003-2012 Logo FiremanSamGermanLogoByAngellovonBlau.png|German Logo Category:Television Series Category:Fireman Sam Topics